


Late Night Posting

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “O, what in the world are you talking about?”  Octavia tapped her phone a couple of times then passed it to Raven.“This is what I'm talking about.”  Raven saw a picture of her and Abby from Arkadia Ltd's Christmas party.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Late Night Posting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> Written for a [Sapphic Stocking](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html)

Raven opened her eyes, but the blinding light convinced her to quickly shut them again. Her head was pounding and her entire body ached.

“So, you're finally awake.”

Raven peeled open one eye, just slightly, to see her roommate, Octavia, leaning over the back of the couch looking down at her. She must have zonked out on the couch last night and never made it to bed.

“Good morning, sunshine” Octavia said in a voice that was far too chipper. Raven's only response was a groan.

“Well it looks like you had a good time last night, but I can't believe you didn't wake me up when you got home, like that is some big news, and I had to find out from my feed this morning. Although, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you always said she was super hot, but Clarke is probably going to have a fit.” Raven was trying to follow Octavia, but her head was just a little too mixed up to understand what she was saying.

“O, what in the world are you talking about?” Octavia tapped her phone a couple of times then passed it to Raven.

“This is what I'm talking about.” Raven saw a picture of her and Abby from Arkadia Ltd's Christmas party, she had her arm thrown around Abby's shoulders and her head rested against hers. Abby looked slightly concerned, she had her arm wrapped around Raven's waist to steady her. Raven vaguely remembered the photo being taken, what she didn't remember was uploading it to Instagram with the caption “Hello World, meet the new love of my life”. 

“Oh my God, where is my phone, I need to delete this right now” Raven said in a panic. Octavia went over and fished Raven's phone out of her coat pocket, the coat having been flung across the back of a kitchen chair.

“I don't think it is going to make much difference now” Octavia said as she handed her the phone “Raven, it's almost noon, everyone has probably already seen it.” Raven moaned, Abby followed her on Instagram, but if Abby had slept in too, maybe she hadn't seen it. Before Raven could open the app her phone buzzed in her hand, she had a incoming call, the screen said Abby. Raven swallowed, well it looked like it was time to face the music, she pushed the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello”

“Hi, Raven, are you okay?”

“I'm great, Abby, well not great, but I'm good, well, I'm alright.” Raven winced, she sounded like an idiot. “How are you?”

“I'm fine.” Abby hesitated for a moment “Listen, Raven, I need to know if you are still okay with what we talked about last night, because if your having second thoughts this morning that's alright.” 

“No, I'm okay.” Raven had no idea what Abby was talking about.

“That's good to hear, because you really tied one on last night, and I know drunken confessions are not the most auspicious start to a relationship...”

“Relationship?”

“Raven, are you sure you're alright?”

“I'm sorry Abby, my head is really foggy this morning, but I swear everything is good between us.”

“Okay, how about you meet me in a hour for some brunch? We can talk more then. I'll text you the address of this diner I know, they have the perfect hangover food, trust me.”

“Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Bye.”

“So, what was that about?” asked Octavia, who had been unsuccessfully trying to eavesdrop. A beatific smile appeared on Raven's face.

“I'm in a relationship.” Raven couldn't stop smiling, even if her facial muscles did hurt. But, then a thought popped into Raven's head that dimmed the smile.

“Oh shit, Clarke's going to kill me.” 

Octavia just laughed.


End file.
